There is shown in FIG. 1 a schematic view of a conventional parabolic antenna system 10 including a parabolic antenna 20 and a mounting post 30. The parabolic antenna 20 has a paraboloidal reflector 21 for reflecting signals from satellites, a mounting pad 22 disposed at back center of the reflector 21, an arm 23 whose one end is fixed to the mounting pad 22, and a feed horn 24 for receiving signals reflected from the reflector 21. The feed horn 24 is mounted at the other end of the arm 23 so as to be positioned at a focal point of the reflector 21 which is aimed to a selected satellite. The mounting post 30 is fixed to the mounting pad 22 at its one end to support the reflector 21. Establishment of the parabolic antenna 20 is completed by anchoring the mounting post 30 to a desired place.
In such an antenna system, when the reflector becomes misaligned with the selected satellite, it is difficult to correct the misalignment therebetween, since the antenna is firmly fixed to the mounting post via the mounting pad, which, in turn, is firmly anchored.